Lesandra Machan
__NOEDITSECTION__ Character First featured in Devastation of Indines. ''Quotes: *"Professor Byron told me of a demon I could summon to make myself taller and slimmer. I remember just sitting up nights staring at the tome and daring myself to open it."'' *''"Why oh why couldn't I get a raven familiar like all the cool summoners?"'' *''"It's strange to be in Gesselheim again... it's like coming back to a home you remember seeing but never actually lived in."'' Story A native of Gesselheim, Lesandra's family moved north to Relecour to escape the poverty and lawlessness of their homeland. At the age of 10, Lesandra summoned and bound her first outsider, and was granted an apprenticeship at Argent University. Working for years as an apprentice librarian and custodian under Vice Dean Byron Krane, Lesandra's skill grew considerably over the years, and she was eventually enrolled in the college, where she graduated with exceptional marks and continues her study in the graduate program. For her graduate studies, Lesandra is seeking out Hepzibah Culotre, the legendary vivimancer who managed to perfect a spell of true resurrection. However, as the Gesselhemian situation grows more dire, Lesandra becomes tangled in more than she bargained for, being forced to choose sides in a war between her homeland and her new friends in Relecour. Personality: Melancholic, Condescending, Brooding Personal Possessions: Her contract with Borneo Likes: Romance Novels, Historical fiction, law Dislikes: Her own appearance, Rival universities, mathematics Appearance Lesandra wears short dresses over practical clothes, with messy red hair and a tattoo of a star on her left cheek. Lesandra always wanted a raven familiar, to match her dark, brooding superficial appearance. Borneo seems to have an intuitive understanding of her deeper feelings though. Powers & Abilities Summons: Lesandra has the ability to convoke various summons from other planes: *Borneo *Wyvern *Salamander *Raven Knight *Rune Knight Relationships *Acquaintance of -> Arec, Kallistar *Taught by -> Byron Game appearances and playstyle Devastation of Indines *Lesandra relies on her summons to aid her in battle, switching them out for more appropriate ones as time goes by. She is a part of Flight 3: Intermediate. Strikers *Lesandra's Striker card increases mobility and powers up attacks - both offensively and defensively. Pixel Tactics *Lesandra is a summoner, granting her improved troop recruitment and deck manipulation powers. Champions of Indines Gallery b36fd0e57bce197095a71b2b4209019f_large.jpg|Lesandra Alternate Art 5926b63599b66cf57d1403c8ffe301a9_large.jpg|One of Lesandra´s Summons LessandraALTconcept001.jpg|Lesandra Alt Art Concept Sheet (by Fontes) Character Kit in BattleCon Unique Abilities Personal Styles and Bases Familiar Cards Unofficial Rule FAQs *Q: What are the situations in which Binding is triggered? ::A: Binding is triggered whenever an opponent activates one of the effects listed in "movement effects". It is applied even if the distance for the movement was chosen to be 0, the movement was impossible due to movement restrictions or, the movement was ignored. Is is not triggered if the movement was optional (keyword "may") and not used. If a triggered effect includes multiple movement effects Binding is triggered for each of them. (Official FAQ) *Q: Does Lesandra have to pay the costs for her active familiar every beat? ::A: No. Her familiar will stick around until it is banished, anted or a new is summoned. (Official FAQ) *Q: Can Lesandra summon Familiars for no cost when she has 1 life? ::A: Yes. Her summoning makes her lose life (not spend life), and losing life at 1 health has no effect. (Unofficial thread) Striker Pixel Tactics Unit Disc Duelers Videos BattleGUIDES Category:Characters Category:Characters in Devastation of Indines Category:Gesselheimians Category:Relecour Category:Argent University Category:Characters in Pixel Tactics Category:Striker Category:Characters in Disc Duelers